


I'm a Thief

by meils121



Category: Leverage
Genre: Detectives, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121
Summary: Detective McGill isn't prepared to walk into work and find a self-proclaimed thief waiting for her.





	I'm a Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginipig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginipig/gifts).



            Detective Jenn McGill has been on the job as a detective for eight years now.  She’s seen it all - at least, that’s what she thought until she walked into work and got assigned her newest case.

            “Some lady walked in and said she wanted to confess to a crime.”  Mickey tells her.  “It’s just - weird.  Something strange is going on.”

            Something strange, indeed.  The woman is in one of their interrogation rooms, looking utterly at ease.  Actually - she’s sleeping.  

            “Bored?”  Jenn asks after waking the woman up.

            “Yes.”  The woman looks Jenn up and down with narrowed eyes.  “You’re a detective.”

            “I am.  What’s your name?”

            “Parker.”  The woman says.  Before Jenn can ask if that’s a first or last name, Parker adds, “Just Parker.  No other name.”

            “Okay.  Parker.  You said you wanted to confess to a crime?”

            “No.”  Parker says, then pauses and cocks her head like someone’s speaking to her.  “I mean, yes.  Fine.  Let’s do this. I stole the Hope Diamond and three Rembrandts and a Dega and -”  She pauses.  “I’m a thief.”

            Jenn doesn’t exactly know what to do with this information, or why Parker decided to waltz into this particular station.  Hell, Interpol has an office downtown.  Parker could’ve gone there and saved Jenn the headache of working with other agencies.

            She doesn’t have time to question Parker further, however.  The room is suddenly plunged into darkness.  There’s an unsettling click that suggests the door’s been locked from the outside and Jenn is now trapped in here, in the dark, with a woman who’s either a talented thief or totally crazy.  Or both.

            The lights come back on seconds later, and Jenn is staring at an empty seat.  She jumps when Parker speaks from across the room.

            “I don’t like handcuffs.”  Parker says.  

            “Okay.”  Jenn says.  She has to keep calm.  Someone will be in shortly, she’s sure.  But then she hears the alarm going off outside the room and realizes that the whole precinct is in chaos.  Time to improvise.  “Wanna tell me what’s going on?”

            Parker frowns at her for a moment.  “I guess.”  She says finally.  “I’m a distraction.  Normally I’m the thief.  But I’m not as good at computers as Hardison is, so he got to be the thief and the hacker this time.”  She shrugs.  “Your servers are located internally.  That’s why we had to do it this way.”

            Jenn’s a little alarmed at the use of the word ‘we’.  She might be able to handle Parker, but by the sound of it, the whole station is under attack.  

            “Who’s we?”  She asks.  Anything to keep Parker talking.

            “Me, and Hardison, and the rest of the team.”  Parker says.  

            “And why are you breaking in?”

            “Isn’t it obvious?”  Parker asks.  And it is - everything suddenly starts falling into place.  The case from earlier this year.  

            “You’re here about the Sanders case.”  Jenn says, and Parker rewards her with a grin.  “The wrongful death suit that’s been all over the news.  But what do you want from the station?  There’s nothing -”  She trails off and thinks of what she knows about the case.  “The emails from Sanders’ supervisor to the company owner.”

            “Bingo.”  Parker says.  

            “We couldn’t find anything.”  Jenn says.  “I mean, I tried.  We all did.  But we couldn’t find a connection.”

            “That’s because you don’t have a Hardison.”  Parker tells her.  “You’ll see.  The owner will be arrested by tomorrow morning.”

            The lights go off again just then, and, when they turn back on, Parker’s gone.  Jenn half feels like she imagined the whole thing.  But the next morning, she walks into work and hears the news that the Sanders case has been reexamined and a new arrest has been made.  She watches the press conference on the news in the break room, where Sanders’ teary wife says how thankful she is the police finally got the evidence they needed to make an arrest.  And she sees a flash of blonde hair in the back.  

            Two weeks later, Jenn gets a postcard in the mail with a phone number scrawled on it and the words, “In case you ever need a thief.”

 


End file.
